Kar Komak
Kar Komak is a Lotharian construct. He is one of the protagonists in the story Thuvia, Maid of Mars. History Thuvia, Maid of Mars Life and Death Kar Komak had existed long ago, when the planet of Barsoom was covered in oceans. He had been a seafarer for the empire of Lothar. Everywhere he went, people respected him for his bravery and compassion. When the oceans dried up, he was one of the many killed by the invading hordes of Green Martians. Phantom Bowman Hundreds of years later, the Lotharians would discover how to manipulate reality to create false images of people and objects. The would use this trait to create massive armies, as to scare away enemies. Kar Komak was one of these materialization's. This phantom had the same appearance and personality of the original Kar Komak. Unfortunately since he was a creation of a Lotharian's mind, he had no free will. Kar Komak was under the control of Tario, the last Jeddak of Lothar. Being a spawn from the Jeddak's mind, Kar Komak knew how twisted and evil his master was. He also knew that Tario secretly kept a materialization of a beautiful women, which was forbidden. Meeting of Carthoris For many years Tario had been trying to keep one of his bowmen permanently materialized. One day, after chasing off the enemies of Lothar, Kar Komak discovered that he didn't fade away. He realized that Tario must have succeeded, but the Jeddak didn't know he had. Being free of his masters will, the bowman sets out on his own. Soon Kar Komak happened upon Carthoris, Prince of Helium, who was in search of Thuvia. After the two men discussed and discovering that both were enemies of Tario, Kar Komak agreed to join Carthoris. They tracked Thuvia for several days. Gradually the companions picked up ground, until they caught up to the Princess. Capture and Escape As the two men reached Thuvia, they discovered that the hordes of Torquas were bearing down upon them. Kar Komak fought alongside Carthoris but was captured nonetheless. Before being taken prisoner, he witnessed Thuvia being taken by the forces of Dusar. Thinking the red men were friends of Carthoris, the bowman allowed her to be captured. The green martians brought Carthoris and Kar Komak to their underground prisons, where both of them were chained. While in the dungeons, a group of semi-intelligent white apes kidnapped the prisoners. They were brought into an open room that appeared to be the center place of the tribe. It was here that Kar Komak discovered he had the same power as his creators. Using his mind, he created a large army of bowmen that scared the apes away. After escaping the apes, Carthoris stole some thoats from the Torquasians and both men continued thier search for Thuvia. Undercover in Dusar The two warriors rode their thoats until they came to a farm under allegiance with Dusar. As a cover, Carthoris claimed that they were panthans, or swords for hire. Immediately the inhabbitants of the farm drafted Kar Komak and his conpanion into thier army, for the war against Helium. In order not tho have their cover blown, the two men agreed to fight in the Dusarian army. While stationed as gaurds, Carthoris and Kar Komak overheard Astok, the prince of Dusar tell his general, Vas Kor that Thuvia was their prisoner and the prince was to execute her. Carthoris volunteered Kar Komak and himself to accompany the prince. They followed the executioners to where Thuvia was being held. Telling Kar Komak to stay were he was, Carthoris rushed to save the princess. Some time later Astok emerged from the room, running strait into Kar Komak. The Lotharian dueled with prince for awhile. Realizing he could not beat the bowman Astok ran off. Carthoris then came out of the room with Thuvia by his side. The three narrowly escaped Dusar, stealing a flier. They were pursued for awhile but eventually the Dusarian guards gave up. Saving Kulan Tith While flying towards Helium, the three spotted a downed flier being overrun by green martians. Diving their ship to the aid of the other, Carthoris, Kar Komak and Thuvia all joined in the battle. They discovered that the ship belonged to Kulan Tith of Kaol. The battle was going ill and it appeared that non of the red warriors would make it through. It was then that Kar Komak summoned an army of phantom bowmen. This force drived the green martians into a retreat. Not being able stand the sight of battle without fighting, Kar Komak joined the bowmen in pursing the green hordes across the desert. Personality The frank, straightforward character of the bowman makes an immediate positive impression on Carthoris. Kar Komak was always contemptuous of 'landsmen' and despises his 'creator' Tario. He is eager to leave Lothar and seek out cities where he might find warriors like himself. He proves a brave and loyal comrade standing by Carthoris as the latter seeks out and rescues Thuvia. Powers and Abilities To his own surprise Kar Komak discovers that he possesses the power of calling forth 'materializations' of bowmen out of the past just as Tario his creator could. Needless to say having an army at command proves extremely useful. Kar Komak apparently also knows some things about projection between planets. At the start of The Chessmen of Mars John Carter reveals that Kar Komak taught him how he can take objects and even other people with him when astral projecting between Earth and Mars, thus allowing him to show up at his cousin Edgar's doorstep dressed in the garb of a Barsoomian warrior. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:White Martians